powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyra
Tyra is an Animan from New Animalia who, using the transformed Guardian Cube she was entrusted with, became the White Guardian Ranger of the Beast Guardian Rangers. A tiger Animan, she assumes the form of a young woman with blonde hair. Biography Life in Animalia Relationship with her mother Tyra used to not tell her mom what was worrying her because she was afraid to worry her mom but then she learned that overdoing something would hurt her mom even more as well as hurt herself in the process. After that, they got along just fine. Amu & her mom almost have a habit of relying on other people to help them out before they overdo something. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Sasha, Lionel, & Elliott, Tyra was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six Guardian Cubes. As such, Tyra was entrusted with one of the Guardian Cubes. Tyra, along with Lionel, was found by Elliott to be complacent in her task of guarding the Link Cube. Specifically, Elliott took issue with Tyra's practice of decorating her guardian's spear with ribbons to make it look cute, for which he harshly scolded her. Personality Tyra is a white tiger Animan who is more than just a cute & pretty face. She has the ability to read situations well & is shrewd. If she saw someone in trouble, she will help them. In addition, she has a strong sense of taste & enjoys the human activity of shopping. Having no Earth currency or a means to obtain it, she usually makes Brent pay for the things she gets while shopping, much to Brent's dismay. Of her fellow Animen, Tyra proved to have the coolest head, easing the situation when the others' frustrations with the as yet fruitless search for the Guardian Cube as well as the shutdown switch boiled over with Brent before empathizing their feelings with him. She also held a hidden optimism, quickly deciding that she may as well get used to the human world after they were stranded. Powers & Abilities Animan Power :The natural energy of individual Animen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a Guardian Cube, granting the potential to unlock Animan powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Animan's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Tyra is granted her own human form by her Guardian Cube which protects her identity as an Animan. Following this, Tyra can change from Animan to human & back at will. However, her disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her tiger tail. Sixth sense : As an Animan guardian, Tyra can sense malicious presences, which are signalled by her tail standing erect. Taste :As a Tiger Animan, Tyra possesses a strong sense of taste which she retains in her human form, being able to tell the multiple fruits within a slushie apart (In actuality, tigers are understood to possess a limited number of taste buds compared to the amount possessed by the more omnivorous humans due to their strictly carnivorous diet). Reflex :As a feline Animan, Tyra evidently possesses superior reflexes as seen when she narrowly avoided hitting the mud in a bucket face first alongside Sasha & Elliott. Earth's Energy : As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Tyra was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored her damaged Cube Cell Morpher, but also granted her superpowers, like: :Superhuman Strength :: Even in their civilian form, the Beast Guardian Rangers together were able to punch back the Boss in his Final Mode. White Guardian Ranger Default= Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher Zords *Tiger CubeZord Attacks |-|Awakened Instinct= In her Awakened Instinct form, the White Guardian Ranger gains enhanced agility along with large feline claw gauntlets that can scratch & slash her opponents. She also can fling energy blades from her claws that can hit a target from a distance. The White Guardian Ranger, along with the other Beast Guardian Rangers in their Awakened Instinct forms, is able to channel her power along with the Red Guardian Ranger's Gorilla Spirit power into a gigantic fist that the Red Guardian Ranger can use to smash down onto the enemy in his Gorilla Super Punch attack. Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher Zords *Tiger CubeZord Imitations A fake White Guardian Ranger was created as part of a fake Beast Guardian Ranger team by Naughtless Dread via scanning Brainax's memory. She was defeated alongside the copies of the Blue, Yellow, & Green Guardian Rangers by the real Red Guardian Ranger. Notes * She is the first female White Ranger with a direct predecessor. * She is the first female White Ranger since Alyssa Enrile/White Wild Force Ranger to have a white (Siberian) tiger motif. * She is the third female White Ranger to be in an Anniversary season, the first being Alyssa Enrile (White Wild Force Ranger), & Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White). * The facial features of Tyra in her Animan form bear a slight resemblance to Robert James/Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger's Animal Form. See Also *Amu - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Female Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Beast Guardian Rangers